Isabella O'Connell part 2
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: The Mummy returns and Isabella has a daughter, she will stop at nothing to saver and her nephew.


**Chapter One**

"Mum what do I do with this chest, sucker weighs a god damn ton."

"Alex watch your language!" Evy snapped.

"Rather weighty this." Alex corrected

Alex places the chest on the table then after a few moments, opens it. After inspecting it for a few moments he places it on his wrist. Suddenly he spins around and holds up the bracelet, as though possesed.

"Alex? What are you doing?" I demanded quietly, so I didn't alert his parents.

"Nothing!" He hastily tugged his sleeve over the bracelet.

"Alex, don't let anyone see that." I whispered, walking over and closing the chest.

"Hey Alex, behave yourself for 5 minutes okay." Rick called down to us.

"You bet!" He called up cheerfully.

"Mummy you're back!" My daughter, Amisi ran into the room and hugged me. Amisi was the same age as her cousin, Alex, but she was the daughter of Ardeth Bay. She was beautiful, she had black curly hair but she had my eyes, bright as emeralds. She was a beautiful flower.

"I've missed you so much." I kissed her cheek as she smiled at me.

"Me too, did you see daddy?" She asked, one of the first questions she ever always asks me after I had gone away on a long journey. "No, but I know he thinks of you." I smiled, feeling guilty she had never seen her father, Ardeth wrote but he could never let his people know he had a daughter, they would be forever ashamed of me and my child. "But I brought you something from him." I smiled and clasped a necklace around her neck. "Wow!" She gasped, holding the locket up for a closer look. "It's a flower!" She giggled touching the diamond and emeralds forming the flower.

"Your father loves you, Amisi, remember that. It is just his duty to his people which stops him from seeing you." I hugged her again.

"I know." She nodded, her eyes shining.

Evy – "Happy to be home?" Evy asked Alex.

"Couldn't be happier!" Alex grinned hinding his hands behind his back.

"It's the year of the Scorpion." Evy explained and held out a book for Alex to see.

"For me?" Alex looked as though Christmas had come early.

"Thought you would like it." Evy smiled. She gave me a hug and kissed Amisi.

"You'll see him soon." She whispered. I sit down and started to read to Amisi, sitting her on my lap.

"Alex I'm serious if you've lost that key you're grounded." Evy warned, making me look up.

"I haven't lost it, I just can't find it, there's a difference." Alex insisted.

"Well you'd better start finding it then."

"Get real mum, there's nothing to worry about." Alex smiled then looked up.

"Good evening." A dark man dressed in red was standing in the doorway.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Evy demanded, slowly standing up. I slid Amisi from my lap and slowly reached for my sai.

"I'm looking for the chest of course. Give it too me now." He held out his hand. Alex grabed the chest and hid behind his mum who had grabbed a sword.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." She threatened slowly.

"Whoa mum, maybe not the best idea." Alex retreated.

"Alex, get back there." Evy ordered.

"Amisi, you too." I stepped forwards to protect my family. Suddenly the intruder was surrounded by more men.

"Definitely not the best idea, I think it's time to call for dad now." Alex called out. Suddenly everyone drew a sword and pointed it to us.

"Now I will kill you and take it anyway." Their leader smirked.

"I think not." said a familliar voice. Every muscle in me tensed, I turned to see Ardeth, as handsome as ever.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped, my eyes wide with disbelief.

"Perhaps explanations are better left till later." He gave me a small smile.

"Ardeth Bay." The intruder snarled

"Lock-nah." Ardeth replied and drew his sword.

"Al lif." Lock-nah gave the order and suddenly we were fighting. I caught the first blade with my sai and twisted, slashing with the other. "Mummy!" Amisi screamed. I turned, one was holding her by the hair and drawing a dagger. "NO!" I screamed and threw my sia, slicing through the warrior so that he screamed in pain then fell, releasing Amisi. "Get back in the corner!" I pointed, not noticing Lock-na. He sliced his sword across my arm, leaving a deep gash. I cried out in pain, clutching my arm then lifted my remaining sai to deflect the sword. One handed I fought him, despite the fact he towered over me and was at least twice my size in body mass, I was doing alright until he kicked me back onto a chair. I looked up as the silver blade descended over my head. "No!" Ardeth leapt forwards and thrust his sword out to protect me then drew the attention to him, taking on Lock-nah. I bounced back into the fight, helping Evy by killing a few men she was handling on her own.

"Wow mum, where did you learn to do that?" Alex gasped, staring wide eyed at his mum.

"I have no idea," she replied then kicked one of the men in his soft spot then punched him."That I learnt froom your father."

"What's in the chest?" Ardeth called to Evy.

"The bracelet of Anubis."

"They must not get the bracelet, get it and get out of here." Ardeth shouted. I turned to see Alex pull a shelf down on topp of one of the intruders.

"Mum look out!" Alex cried as one of them hit over the head.

"Evelyn!" Ardeth shouted.

"Evy!" I tried to run after her but Ardeth caught me around the waist. He tossed me aside just as Lock-nah slashed at us with his sword. "Mum!" Alex cried. Lock-nah throws a dagger at Ardeth, Ardeth holds his shoulder but moves out of the way just in time, I watched as the dagger sinks into the wall. Lock-nah swings his cloak over his shoulders and leaves as I run to Ardeth.

"I'm alright." He insisted as I tried to see his shoulder.

"Evy!" I ran out into the driveway with Rick on my heels and watched helplessly as the car sped away. "Rick!" Evy's face appeared at the window.

"Evy!" He shouted and started to run forwards.

"Look out Rick!" Jonathan pointed as another car pulled out from behind the house. We run to take cover behind the pillar as bullets sink into the stone, I felt Ardeth shield me by wrapping his arms around me. We watched the car dissapear after the first, taking Evy away.

"Dad! Dad!" Alex ran up to us and Rick pipcked him up into a tight hug.

"Are you alright son?"

"Yeah, I tihnk so." Alex nodded and let Rick put him down again.

"Mummy!" Amisi was crying, holding out her arms so I could pick her up. "Mummy you're hurt!" She spotted the gash on my arm. "I'm alright, are you hurt?" I fussed, kissing her cheek, wiping away the tears and holding her tightly. Rick turns to Ardeth who bows his head in greeting but Rick grabbed his robes and swings him into the pillar.

"Rick!" I cried in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here? Who the hell are those guys and where are they taking my wife?" He demanded furiously. I put Amisi down and pull Rick away.

"My friend, I'm sure wherever this man is, your wife will surely be." Ardeth said calmly and held up a photo. Alex glances at it then snatches it. "Hey I know him! He's the curator, he works at the British Museum." He said triumphantly.

"Are you sure?" Ardeth asked."

You'd better believe it, he spends more time there than he does at home." Rick sighed. Ardeth turns to me then his eyes fall on Amisi. "Is this...?" He couldn't find the words.

"Amisi, say hello to your father." I said gently. Amisi slowly stepped out from hiding behind my leg and towards Ardeth. "You're beautiful." He smiled, as though he could not believe we were both here. "Hello daddy. Thank you for all of my presents and letters." Amisi squeaked. Ardeth knelt down and opened his arms and slowly, she allowed him to hug her.

"Okay you're here, bad guys are here, Evy's been kidnapped, let me guess..." Rick started, leading the way to his car.

"Yes they've once again removed the creature from his grave." Ardeth looked up, still holding his daughter.

"I don't mean to point fingers but isn't that your job to make sure that doesn't happen?" Jonathan asked, pointing a gold stick at Ardeth.

"The woman who is with them, she knows things, things that no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet, she obviously did, now they have it."

"I wouldn't get too nervous just yet." Alex interupted and showed them the bracelet of Anubis.

We all stop and look at him. Jonathan licked his lips. "Is that gold."

"When I put it on I saw the pyramids at Giza, then whoosh straight across the desert to karnak." Alex explained, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"By putting that on, you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocolypse!" Ardeth reacted badly. I turned to the boot of the car and searched through the assorted bags, checking all of my gear was there. Satisfied I picked up Amisi and got into the car. "You lighten up," He pointed to Ardeth, "you, big trouble," to Alex then finally to Jonathan "you, get in the car."

**Chapter Two**

"Now Alex I have a big job for you, I want you to stay here and protect the car." Rick told his son seriously.

"I can do that." Jonathan offered.

"Protect the car, come on dad, just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Alex complained.

"I know that." Rick said affectionatly.

"If you see anyone coming out screaming, it's just me." Jonathan winced.

"Maybe you should stay here." I said then turned to Amisi. "You too."

"Yes now you're talking!" Jonathan brightened up.

"But mum..." Amisi started.

"Stay here, I can't risk getting you hurt." I whispered and kissed her head.

"Daddy!" Ardeth turned to see her. "Will you protect mummy for me? She's very unpredictable." Ardeth could not help but smile broadly.

"Don't worry. I have a talent for saving her life." Amisi grinned then ducked back into the car. Rick opened the boot of the car and unravelled the packs. "Do you want the shotgun?" Rick offered.

"No I prefer the Thompson." Ardeth admitted.

"And I prefer a more personal approach." I grinned and lifted my knives, sword and sai from the pack. "You haven't changed." Ardeth noted.

"No, but you have. I never thought you would be terrified of a little girl." I raised my eyebrows.

"I have a lot of explaining to do." Adreth started.

"Yes you do, I still haven't forgiven you for abandoning my sister with a child." Rick muttered.

"Rick!" I scolder and elbowed him in the ribs. Rick and Ardeth load their guns whislt I keep watch, looking for signs of movement in the shadows. "If I were to say to you, 'I'm a stranger travelling from the east, searching for that which is lost'..." Ardeth began.

"I would reply 'I am a stranger travelling from the west, it is I that you seek'..." Rick finished.

"Then it is true, you have the sacred mark." Ardeth concluded.

"What that, nah I got that slapped on me when I was in the orphanage in Cairo."

"That mark means you are a protector of man, a warrior for God, a Medjai."

"Sorry you got the wrong guy."

As we take our place on the balcony we watch the ceremony take place, we were already too late, Imhotep had been resserected. Again. "You know, a couple of years ago, this would have seemed really strange to me." Rick sighed then went to rescue Evy.

"Our daughter is perfect, she is more beautiful than I imagined." Ardeth said quietly, turning his eyes to me. "She's smart too, she can speak Arabic, English, French, Egyptian and can read hieroglyphics. Only small conversations but she learns quickly." I turned to look at him. "She loves horses too."

"I should have come sooner, I was a fool to stay away." Ardeth cursed himself.

"No." I shook my head and touched his shoulder. "I understand why you couldn't come, Amisi understands too. I told her stories about you, how we met and how yousaved my life, I told her everything about you."

"That is good, still, I have to take responsibility from now on. No matter what my people say." We turned back to the cermony where a woman was speaking to Imhotep.

"I have a gift for you." She turned to Evy.

"HER." Imhotep roared

"I know it would please you to watch her die." They were still speaking in ancient Egyptian. We watched as men picked her up on a platform and held in place as she struggled against the ropes.

"Oh My God." Evy stared at the fire

"The underworld awaits you." Imhotep stated with a cruel grin.

"You wait, I'll put you in your grave again!" Evy shouted.

"Not if we put you in your grave first." The curator laughed.

"BURN HER!" The woman commanded with a disgusting glint in her eyes.

"Rick!" Evy screamed as she was about to be tipped into the fire. Rick leaped through the flames and picks up Evy as the men fall back. Ardeth began to shoot with his Thomson and I fire my handguns, picking off men one by men. "YOU!" Imhotep shouted at Rick, he shoots him in the shoulder but it has no effect. As Evy and Rick run for us Ardeth shoots at the woman who dives for cover. "Go, go, go!" Rick shouts, running to escape. There was a crash which made us look back to see skeleton warriors begining to form. "Oh no, not these guys again." Rick groaned and continued to run. We raced out the doors but Evy stopped to pull a bench in front of the doors. "Honey, whatcha doing? These guys don't use doors." Rick went back and grabbed his wife. As we turned around the corner where the car was parked a double decker bus pulled up with Jonathan at the driver's seat. "Alex!" Evy cried and ran to hug her son.

"What's the matter with my car?" Rick demanded.

"I was forced to use alternative transportation." Jonathan explained.

"A double decker bus?" I demanded and leaped on board only to be jumped on by Amisi.

"It was his idea!" John pointed to his nephew.

"Was not!" Alex denied.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Never mind let's go." Rick interupted.

"Was not." Alex finished as Jonathan slammed his foot on the accelerator. As we drove like maniacs down the street we heard the mummies roar and chase after us.

"Oh I hate mummies." Rick moaned

"Glad to see me now?" Ardeth grinned

"Just like old times, huh?" They both open fired. Rick runs upstairs whislt I clung onto Amisi as we thrown forwards and backwards. I watched as the soldiers climbed on the walls of buildings either side of the bus and leap for us. Ardeth fired, hitting the soldier at close range so it shattered all over the street. "Ardeth!" I pointed as half a mummy burst into the bus and goes for Ardeth, knocking his gun away. Evy, Alex and Amisi scream as the mummy cuts into Ardeth's chest and throws him backwards, hitting his head hard. He lay there for a moment then watched as the fingernails of the mummy grew into long, sharp daggers. "Oh no you don't." I muttered and lunged for it with my sword, slicing off it's hand then cutting off its head. It roared at me as I kicked it, sending his head flying through the back window along with the rest of it's body. "Uncle John!" Alex screamed as he turned a corner, straight for a low bridge. Ardeth lunged forwards, grabbing Amisi and I by the waist and shielding us as we sped into the bridge, glass and metal flew at us but Ardeth kept us well protected. After a lot of crashing and smashing the bus pulls to a stop, Jonathan still gripping the steering wheel. "Great driving Uncle John!" Alex cried and hugged his uncle. Slowly Ardeth released us, his chest bleeding badly. Rick leaped down the stairs then glanced towards Ardeth. "Hey you alright?"

"This was my first bus ride." Ardeth said shakily.

"Daddy...you're hurt." Amisi touched his hand tenderly.

"Don't worry, I will be fine." He tapped her nose with his finger which made her giggle.

"What would I do without you?" Evy whispered to Rick then kissed him.

"Get a life." Alex groaned and walked to the back of the bus with a look of disgust, pulling Amisi with him. "Let's give the adults some room." He suggested, winking at me. Ardeth gazed at me then kissed me, just as sweetly and tenderly as I remembered. Suddenly I hear Amisi scream which made us all jump to our feet. "NO!" I screamed as she was yanked from the bus with Alex. We all ran after them but the car pulled away with the children in it. "Alex!" Evy screamed.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Rick and Ardeth roared and raced after them but the bridge began to raise, cutting us off from the children. "No..." I cried and began to cry, for the first time in so many years. Rick and Ardeth came back and held us gently, trying to comfort us. "Please do not fear for your son my friends, they cannot hurt him for he wears the bracelet." Ardeth said quietly as he held me.

"What about my baby? Why do they want her? She's not wearing any bracelet to prtect her!" I tore myself away and shouted at everyone, disstresed and worried about my baby girl. "I will explain everything later, when you have calmed down." Ardeth promised and let me step back into his arms again. "Alex is wearing the bracelet?" She asked in between sobs.

"When he put it on he said he saw the pyramids at Giza then the temple at Karnak."

"Yes and when they reach Karnak, the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey." Ardeth explained.

"If we don't get to karnak before them, we won't have any idea where to look for them next." Evy mumbled with tears running down her cheek. "Seems to me we need a magic carpet." Rick said thoughtfully.

**Chapter Three**

"This is the Magic Carpet?" Evy said uncertainly

"It'll be fine, he's a proffesional." Rick insisted. Just then a man walks out with a patch over one eye. "Izzy! Hey!" Rick spread out his arms. The man shrieked and ran back inside, locking the door behind him. "He definitely remembers you." I nodded my head.

"He's a little shy. Jonathan get the bags." Rick ordered

"My hands are full." Jonathan sighed, holding up his gold stick which which Rick snatches from him. "Now."

"Right I'll get the bags." Jonathan agreed.

"I'll deal with the flight details." Rick muttered and pulls out his gun then shoot the lock.

"Honey you're not a subtle man." Evy scolded.

"We don't have time to be subtle." Rick answered before kicking the door down.

" He doesn't look happy to see you." I noted.

"Never turned me down yet." Rick assured me.

"Whatever it is, whatever you need, I don't care, forget it O'Connell, everytime I hook up with you I get shot. Last time I got shot in the arse, I'm in mourning for my arse – remember that bank job in Merakesh?" Izzy demanded, gathering charts and trying to run away.

"Bank job?" Evy raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like it sounds." Rick insisted and persued Izzy.

"Ah, it's exactly how it sounds, I'm flying high, hiding in the sun, wild boy here flags me down, so I fly low, the next thing you know, I get shot. I'm laying on the road with my spleen hanging out. I see him going off with some belly dancer girl!" Izzy accused.

"Belly dancer girl, Izzy I think you and I should talk." Evy grinned.

"As long as I don't get shot." Izzy muttered.

"Don't worry Evy, the belly dancer was me." I whispered.

"You were a belly dancer?" She laughed.

"What? Had to earn a living somehow and dancing was the only thing I was good at. Apart from killing poeple." I added.

"Quit your whining, you're gonna get paid this time." Rick pressed some money into Izzy's hand.

"O'Connell you've looked round here, what do I need money for. What the hell am I going to spend it on?" Izzy spat.

"I'm gonna keep this short, my son and neice are out there, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get them back." Rick said, pointing Jonathan's stick at him. Izzy stared at the stick and followed it like a hawk as Rick waved it in front of his face. "Of course, you give me that stick there, you can shag my head, wax my legs and use me for a surf board." He said, still watching the gold stick which Rick hands to him. "Didn't we do that in Tripolie? Say when did you lose your eye?" Rick asked, looking at the black patch. "Oh I didn't," Izzylifted the patch. "Just thought it made me look a bit more dashing." He grinned.

"Come on get to work." Rick snapped and pulled the patch from face. I turned to where I saw Ardeth with twelve other Medjai. Slowly I slid down the sandy hill with Rick and the others. "I knew it, I'm gonna get shot." Izzy groaned.

"These are the commanders of the 12 tribes of the Medjai, Horus." I watched as a hawk flys to Ardeth and settles on his hand. "Pet bird." Jonathan noticed.

"My best and most close friend. He will let the commanders know of our progress, so that they may follow." He explained. Ardeth's horse tossed his head and trotted towards me, his black coat shining. _"Hello old friend, you still remember me?" _I spoke in Arabic as I stroked Emron's face. _"You have not aged a day." _I smiled and kissed his nose affectionatly, stiffling a giggle as he nibbled my neck. Ardeth turned to his people and raised his hand in farewell. "Hala hu mana." The leaders raised their own hands and chanted back. _"Go. Listen for my call."_ Emron threw back his head and galloped after the lords. "If the army of anubis arises, they will do all they can to stop it." Ardeth assured us.

"Are you sure he's reliable?" Evy whispered to Rick.

"Yeah, he's reliable –ish." We walked over the hill and all stared at the giant balloon in front of us.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Izzy shouted to us.

"It's a balloon." Rick stated flatly.

"It's a daridgable." Izzy corrected.

"Where's your aeroplane?"

"Airplanes are a thing of the past." Izzy laughed.

"Izzy you're right." Rick pulled out his gun.

"I was?"

"You're gonna get shot."

"Whoa! She's faster than she looks and she's quiet, really quiet, great for sneakinig up on people, which is a very good thing. Unless of course we go for your approach. Marching in face first, guns blazing and getting your friends shot in the arse." Izzy glared at Rick.

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" Ardeth asked, staring at the baloon with dismay. "Because some people like to soar." I smiled and took his hand, dragging him to the balloon.

"O'Connell doesn't want to believe – he flies like Horus towards his destiny." Ardeth stroked his falcon affectionatly.

"Oh yes, yes very interesting. Tell me some more about the gold pyramid." Jonathan said

"Well, it is written that since the time of the Scorpion King, no man that has laid eyes upon, has ever returned to tell the tale." I said without thinking.

"Where's all this stuff written? Hello...got it! Pretty nice eh? It's all I have left in the world, rest of my fortune was lost – to rather unscrupulous characters actually." Jonathan smiled at his gold stick lovingly.

"If the curator reacted to it the way you say, it must be very important, if I were you I would keep it close." Ardeth advised.

"My friend, the Gods couldn't take this away from me." Jonathan said proudly.

"Hey that's mine!" Izzy lunged forwards and snatched it from Jonathan. "Keep your hands off it." This made Ardeth laugh. I stared out at the moon and the stars, thinking of Amisi when suddenly a piercing pain in my head made me cry out. Ardeth was by my side immediatly, looking concerned and worried. "What is it?" He asked.

"My head!" I screamed and with a flash of white light I was gone. Once the pain had gone I opened my eyes but I was not on the balloon anymore, I was in a tent. Slowly I turned to see a man pointing an arrow at me. He was here to kill me, I knew that but as I watched he lowered his bow. At that moment strange men burst into the tent and seized him. There was another bright flash and I was somewhere new, there was the same man holding me close and standing at the top of a fortress, troops cheering his name. The Scorpion King. King Mathayus. Suddenly the vision changed again and I was walking down a great hall and crowned Queen, King Mathayus by my side. "All hail Queen Cassandra!" He roared and everyone cheered me. I touched the pendent around my neck, a gold scorpion. With another bout of pain I was back on the balloon with Ardeth holding me close. "Issie?" He stroked my cheek gently. I sat up and looked around.

"I had a vision." I insisted, turning to Evy. "Like you have been having."

"I know you both haven't exactly been yourself lately with all these dreams and visions."

"No no, they're memories from my previous life. Honestly I'm not losiing my mind, it makes perfect sense now."

"And that's the reason we found the bracelet?" Rick guessed

"Exactly, I was it's proctecter." Evy finished.

"Now do you believe my friend? Clearly you were destined to protect this woman." Ardeth tried to make Rick understand.

"Right. She's a reincarnated princess and I'm a warrior for God." He nodded sarcastically.

"And your soon is the way to Ahm Shere. Three sides to the pyramid. This was all preordained thousands of years ago."

"And how does the story end?" Evy asked.

"Only the journey is written, not the destination." Ardeth said.

"So what have you been seeing lately?" Jonathan turned to me.

"You know the Scorpion King?" Everyone nodded.

"I think I am a direct descendent of his line." Everyone stared at me.

"Is anyone in my family normal?" Rick asked.

"I am!" Jonathan raised his hand.

"Lucky me." Rick sighed.

"I'm not crazy, since the start of Egyptian year I have had strange visions, sometimes I can tell things will happen before they had taken place, like how I knew where to find you when you went looking for the bracelet." I pointed out.

"That's why they wanted Amisi, a bargaining chip to use against the Scorpian King." Ardeth guessed.

"Over my dead body." I muttered.

**Chapter Four**

"They're gone, we've lost them." Ardeth called as we searched the abandoned train.

"Rick!" We ran at Evy's scream, finding her bent over a sandcastle. "Rick, Alex left us his tie and he made us a little sandcastle. It's the temple of Aida Philai."

"That's our boy." Rick grinned. We chased the children to the temple of Aida Philai then to the temple of Abu Simbal. Ardeth used Horus to keep the lords posted on our location, attaching messages to his leg then releasing him into the air.

"That's the Blue Nile down there, must be out of Egypt by now." Rick observed

"In ancient times, all this belonged to the Upper Kingdom. The oasis must be around here somewhere." I explained.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. They're both smart kids, they'll leave us a sign." Rick comforted. Izzy was at the wheel of the balloon whilst the five of us stood listening to the gush of water. "We're in trouble!" Izzy yelled. We turned to face a wall of water with the face of Imhotep grinning hungrily at us. "Horus up." Ardeth released the bird and let it fly away.

"Izzy, turn right, starboard! Starboard!" Rick instructed at the top of us voice. I heard the engines start and we jerked forwards, throwing us all off balance. We raced away from the water through the rocks but the water continued to follow, we lost our balance once again as the water flows over us, knocking me over the side. I lunged for the ropes and clung on for dear life as we floated away from the water. "Something someone forgot to mention, Hmmm?" I heard Izzy confront Rick. I tried to climb up but the ropes were wet and hard to grip onto. "Ah, people?" Jonathan said. Before I called out I turned and gazed at the oasis. "Ahm Shere." Evy sighed.

"Where's Isabella?" Ardeth demanded then looked over the side.

"Don't worry I'm hanging in here." I grunted as I tried to climb back up.

"Take me hand." Ardeth leaned forwards as far as he could over the edge.

"He's back! Hang on!" I turned to see the giant wall of water growing once more.

"Hurry!" Ardeth pressed and I reached up to him, my hand inches from his. The engines started and stopped, jerking Ardeth back from me.

"Ardeth!" I shouted, slipping back down the rope.

"Isabella!" He called and tried to reach me but the water washed over us and dragged me away, under the surface. I was tossed and turned until finally the water was released and I washed up on shore. "Mummy!" Amisi cried and ran to me, breaking free from the man holding her. I coughed and spluttered, expelling the water from my lungs so I could take a long breath of air. "Auntie Issie." Alex and Amisi lunged for me and I caught them in a tight hug, still gasping for air. "Mummy these men kidnapped us! They said we were to lead them to the pyramid of gold." Amisi babbled.

"I know, I was coming to rescue you." I smiled.

"How sweet, a family reunion." The lady, Meela, laughed.

"You stay away from us." I hissed dragging myself to my feet and moving the children behind me.

"I am afraid that is not possible." She smiled sickly. She snapped her fingers and soon I was bound at the wrists and held firmly by two men, the children shrieking as they were dragged away.

"Silence! Or I will cut out your toungues." Imhotep lifted his hand as though to strike them.

"You dare hurt them and I will feed you to the scorpions." I snarled. He merely laughed.

I watched as Horus flew over the trees then saw Lock-nah aim his gun at him. "No!" I cried, elbowing my captives in the guts then barrelling into Lock-nah, throwing him off balance so that his shot missed but the bird shrieked in fear all the same. "Horus!" I called and let him land on my shoulder. "There, he isn't going anywhere." I pleaded. Lock-nah growled at me and drew a dagger. "When the time comes, I shall enjoy killing you."

"We shall see." I spat.

"Look! Roman legionaires and here. Turn of the century French, Napoleons' men." I turned to see the skeletons hanging in their cages. "What in the name of Anubis did this?" Lock-nah was looking slightly firghtened. "Not scared are you?" I mocked and he scowled at me.

"The pyramid." Imhotep stopped to gaze at the golden pyramid.

"I'm in trouble now." Alex gulped.

"Brave face Alex." I reminded him. After a few moments Lock-nah started to give out orders.

"Fan out, eyes open, guns up." They all move off. Lightening flashes and the wind began to pick up, suddenly men started to cry out and drop down dead. "Now!" I whispered and Alex drew the knife from his captive and cut through my bonds. I pulled the children close and ducked down into the grass, becoming invisible. "Move quickly and stay close." I whispered and led the way.

"There you are!" Lock-nah shouted triumphantly and drew his sword.

"Go!" I shouted and leapt up to grab his fists, fighting his strength to stop him from swinging his sword down on me. I grunted under the strain then kicked him in the stomach. "Ah!" He cried and doubled over in pain. I ran and caught up with the children, swinging Amisi onto my back then sweeping Alex up into my arms. The soldiers around us were dropping like flies, I ducked and weaved to avoid whatever it was that was killing them. Just as I thought I had lost Lock-nah he leaped from the bushes and blocked our path. "I don't think so." He slowly advanced, his giant sword glinting. The children fell from my arms as I was pressed into the trunck of a tree. "Now you die, whore, and your bastard child and that tramp with you." He grinned then swung his sword. I tried to shield the children with my body but there was no need for the sword never met us. I looked up and Ardeth was there, protecting us. "Daddy!" Amisi cried happily.

"Go!" Ardeth shouted and engaded Lock-nah. Rick leapt from the bushes and swept Alex up, carrying him away. "Come on Amisi." I tried to ick her up but she was watched Ardeth.

"No! I want to wait for daddy." She insisted. I looked up at him, his back pressed against a tree.

"No!" I screamed.

"Leave my daddy alone!" Amisi leapt forwards and bit Lock-nah's leg, making him scream with pain. She ran from him as he turned, Ardeth took his chance and stabbed Lock-nah. Suddenly I felt really faint, my vision went blurry before a white light flashed before my eyes.

_I was running towards Ardeth. There were two colums of statues, and a giant pyramid behind me. We were still in the oasis but as I ran towards Ardeth Imhotep appeared with Meela, he drew a dagger and threw it, aiming for Ardeth's back. "Nooo!" I screamed, watching as Ardeth was struck down. Dead. I screamed his name but he didn't get up. I stared at Imhotep and Meela with disbelief as they walked away, leaving me to mourn over Ardeth alone._

I snapped awake, not a second had passed. I grabbed Amisi by the waist and followed Rick through the tall grass. "Ardeth!" I shouted.

"Go!" He repeated. We ran until we believed we were reunited with Evy and Jonathan.

"Nice shooting." I complimented.

"All in the genes." Jonathan winked.

"Come on mum, come on dad, we have to get to the pyramid, we have to get the bracelet off now!" Alex prompted, distressed by something.

"Oh leave it on Alex, looks good on you." Jonathan grinned.

"No you don't understand. He told me the bracelet will kill me if I don't get inside the pyramid before the sun – today!"

"Oh my God." Evy whispered. We turned as we heard noises in the bushes.

"Time to go." Rick grabbed his son and began to run through the trees.

"I thought you said it was nothing!" Jonathan screamed like a girl. We all ran, me carrying Amisi and Rick running far ahead with Alex. "What's that?" Jonathan's eye boggled as Rick pulled out a stick of dynamite.

"Oh something I had for an emergency." He shouted back and throws it to the little pygmies, blowing them up. Rick ran faster than ever, dissapearing into the bushes as the sun began to rise. We raced after them, the sun up over our heads by the time we had reached the pyramid.

"They made it, thank God." She gasped and ran to them. I stopped, putting Amisi down I turned, the place in my vision. I turned to see Ardeth running towards me. "No!" I ran as fast as my body could go, ignoring my aching bones and hurtling towards Ardeth. I saw Imhotep appear just as I had seen and throw the dagger, I watched it slice through the air. I reached Ardeth and threw him aside, feeling the cold metal sink deep into my chest. "NOO!" Ardeth roared and caught me as I fell, life draining from me. "No. No, no, no, no, no!" He repeated, pushing my hair from my face.

"Don't leave Amisi, don't be ashamed of what we did." I whispered then closed my eyes for the last time.

_"Wake up, you need to wake up my child." A soft voice whispered. My eyes flew open as I stared at my surroundings. I was lying in sand under the sun but it was not boiling hot like reality, it was warm on my skin and the sand soft. I sat up and stared at the woman in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked, drinking in her beauty._

_"I am on of your greatest grandmothers, you are one of my children. I am Cassandra." She purred, her her was darker than the sky at night, decorated with diamonds, reminding me of stars. "I thought I was meant to be dead." I started._

_"You are passing through the eye of Anubis, this is exactly halfway through your journey to the afterlife." She explained and took my hands in hers. "But you can still return."_

_"I can?" I was struck down with shock._

_"You are one of my greatest children, I have blessed you with sight, your father has blessed you with the art of war. These two gifts together make you stronger than anyone but only now will we allow you to realise your full power." She laced her arm through mine and walked with me, admiring the landscape. "Why me?" I asked._

_"Because you have the largest heart." She answered simply. "Because you sacrificed yourself for a man who left you with a child for eight years, yet you forgave him. Because you love your friends and family more than all the gold beneath the Earth. Because you understand the meaning of love."_

_"All that in one person?"_

_"Yes, you are destined for greatness amongst the gods and your daughter will follow in your footsteps. You will lead and follow and your daughter too." Cassandra continued._

_"Why now?" I pressed her, wanting to know everything._

_"Because you are the only one who can use your heart to free my husband and bring him peace." We continued to walk in silence until I felt a strange sensation, a warm tugging on my heart. "Your nephew and daughter are calling you, go to them and remember. Mathayus and I will always be here." She pointed to my heart._

_"Thank you." I smiled and hugged her._

_"Just one thing, tell my husband I have been waiting for him at the gateway to heaven for nearly three thousand years." She chuckled. Slowly everything became brighter and brighter until it was so bright I was blind._

**Chapter 5**

I gasped and sat up looking around at the chamber. "Mum! You're back!" Amisi kissed my cheek and hugged me. "I'm here." I soothed then stood up. "Evy!" I called, she was fighting Anck-su-namun with sai. They broke apart and ran to the chamber where I heard the Scorpion King. I followed them with the two children at my heels. As I stood in the doorway I looked at the giant scorpion with the body of Mathayus without fear. The two children screamed behind me. _"Stop this. Now!"_ I commanded in ancient Egyptian. The King turned and saw me, pausing to name me. "Jonathan, give me the spear." I held out my hand and calmly walked forwards. I caught it as he threw it to me, walking forwards and keeping my eyes locked on the King. Suddenly Imhotep lunged for me. In one swift movement I struck in in the face and left him groaning on the floor. _"I am Isabella, your descendent and I beg you to call your army back to the underworld."_ I talked to him, walking slowly forwards.

_"Why should I?" _He demanded, turning to face me properly and pinching he claws.

_"For the same reason you stood in front of an arrow to protect Cassandra. For love." _I answered. The mention of Cassandra shocked him into silence. _"Very well."_ He bowed his head then shouted at the ceiling, telling his forces to stop the attack. _"I have bought you some time, what do you want me to do? Daughter." _He added.

_"This is my daughter, her father is fighting your armies to make this world a better place for her. Did you not want the same for your children." _I had his attention now, everyone was staring at me with disbelief. _"You have lasted nearly three thousand years in this oasis, perhaps it is time for you to be at peace. I can help you, it is why you gave me the gift of defence and war. It is why Cassandra gave me gift of sight." _I continued, stopping until I was only a few feet from the Scorpion King. I talked to him for a few more minutes but the words which hit home were these. _"Cassandra is waiting for you in the eye of Anubis." _Finally he nodded and spread his arms. I lifted the spear and pressed it into his heart. Imhotep and Meeta cried out and tried to stop me but it was too late. I had brought peace to the soul of Mathayus. Suddenly we were all blown backwards, the ground shook and the ceiling began to collapse. "Why does it always have to collapse?" I demanded and crawled forwards to Amisi who was cowering behind a rock. "Dad!" Alex cried. I turned to see Rick and Imhotep both clinging onto a ledge. I glanced at the giant rocks smashing to the ground. "Amisi, you have to run." I told her but she shook her head and clung on tighter. "Amisi we can't stay here!" I shouted over the noise then glanced up at the quivering rock. I rolled forwards with Amisi just as the rock colapsed where we had just been hiding. "Evy, no, get out of here, just get out of here!" Rick was shouting at Evy. She ignored him and raced forwards, doging the rocks until she reached Rick. I crawled forwards, Amisi crawling underneath me.

"Anck-su-namun! Help me! Help me!" Imhotep begged. She paused for a moment then turned and ran away. "Anck-su-namun, Anuck-su-namun!" Imhotep looked heartbroken, you had to feel for him. He let go and fell backwards into an abyss.

"Come on, this whole place is going to get sucked in!" Rick shouted and led the way. We made our way out of the chamber but all exits were blocked. "This way!" I leapt up the only staircase and up onto the outside of the pyramid. "Rick we're trapped." Evy cried and he pulled his family close to him. I looked up and saw Izzy's balloon loom over us. "Alright, hurry up, hurry up." He chivied and threw down a ladder. "Go!" Rick shouted and threw Alex up onto the ropes. We all leapt onto the craft and escaped from the collapsing pyramid. "Pull him up, pull him up!" Izzy yelled as Jonathan dangled by his foot. "Wait, wait, lower me down, lower me down!" Jonathan swung for the great diamond just below him. "Yes Izzy, Yes Izzy, I got it! I got it!" He laughed like a maniac.

"O'Connell, you nearly got me killed!" Izzy accused.

"At least I didn't get you shot." Rick shrugged.

"Izzy thank you, thank you!" Evy leapt up and kissed Izzy and the cheek.

"What the hell have you been messing with this time." Izzy demanded to know."

"Oh you know, the usual, mummies, pygmies," he made a gesture of something big, "big bugs." He turned to Evy and pulled her in close. "I thought I almost lost you there." He whispered quietly.

"For a moment there, you did, would you like to hear what heaven is like?" Evy smiled.

"Later." Rick pulled her in close and kissed her. I turned to see Ardeth riding Emron, watching us leave. "Izzy. Please let me down." I said softly. I turned to Amisi and swung her onto my back. Slowly we slid down a long rope and to the ground where Ardeth was waiting, staring at me in disbelief. "Praise Allah." He whispered as I drew close to him. Before I could speak he was kissing me, unlike any other kiss we had ever shared. It was hot and passionate, pressing firmly as though he was soon to lose me again. When we broke apart Ardeth swept up his daughter and hugged us both, ignoring the comments of the lords who were watchting. "You died for me..." He started.

"The book of the dead can be a useful tool, and two children who read ancient Egyptian." I smiled, resting my forehead against his. "I will never lose you again. Either of you." He promised.

"I shall hold you to that." I smiled and kissed him again.

**Isabella and Ardeth soon married after recieving permission from the twelve lords. After Amisi they had nine more children, five sons and four more daughters. In order of age Issie bore Amisi, Baraka (son), Akil (son), Layla (daughter), Amen (son), Moswen (daughter), Nanu (daughter), Hamadi (son), Jabari (son) and Nefertiti (daughter). They all lived a long and happy life together, protecting Hamunaptra and their people.**


End file.
